<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Archaic Soulmarks are not for the faint of heart. by Corina (CorinaLannister)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979043">Archaic Soulmarks are not for the faint of heart.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina'>Corina (CorinaLannister)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Injury, Doubt, F/M, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Oaths &amp; Vows, Soulmarks, Soulmates, Swordfighting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne is tasked with transporting Jaime South but everything is different. Jaime and Brienne are soulmates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fic In A Box</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Journey to King's Landing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/gifts">coaldustcanary</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady Catelyn had entrusted her with a task of utmost importance, getting her daughters back but it meant suffering through weeks alone with the Kingslayer. It meant making the treacherous journey down to King’s Landing with nothing but the armour on her back and the pouch of gold she had been given by Lady Catelyn. The road would be fraught with danger, both sides after her and her prisoner. However, she had sworn an oath to serve Lady Catelyn in any way. If this was to be it then she had to grin and bare it. </p><p>It was only that morning when Brienne had laid eyes on the legendary Kingslayer for the first time. The Kingslayer looked nothing like she had been told, nor did he look like he could best anyone in a fight and her nose turned up at his smell. His cell was no more than a wooden pole pitched into the ground, which he was bound to. Not being able to get up, nor move away from it. Even she had to admit that these conditions were worse than what anyone deserved, prisoner or not. She had been in the cage for but a few moments before he had spewed out ‘Is that a woman?’, it was a phrase she heard often but not so much since she had gained some respect by being in Renly’s retinue. Just the thought of him made her close her eyes for a second. She had thought that he was her soulmate, she had loved him, but his last words to her were not the words tattooed on her skin. The words written on her calf were, ‘I don’t deserve you, wench’. His last words...she didn’t even remember his last words to her but he would never have called anyone that. He had also thrown a tankard at her and her soul mark did not activate. It did not cause her any pain so that was when she knew it couldn't have been him. He was not her soulmate. His death still hit her hard though. As much as she repeated that his death was not her fault, there was nothing she could have done, she kept replaying the moment over and wishing she was faster or could have done something different. Being the only person in the tent with weapons to kill him, there was nothing to save her from an angry mode aside from Lady Catelyn. That was why she had pledged her loyalty to her. That and Brienne was sure she was one of the good ones. </p><p>Looking around her meager tent, on the outskirts of Robb’s camp, she ruefully saw her bedroll. She was no stranger to sleeping rough but a bedroll would provide a last line of defence between the floor and her. Even though it was dark, she could not risk taking it. Being spotted walking round the camp after dark was a likely occurrence but being spotted carrying her bedroll would spell trouble. She brushed her fingers against the fabric once more, relishing in its softness. Comforts she could live without, but she still enjoyed them. </p><p>Brienne strapped her sword on, above her armour, took a deep breathe and left her tent, for the last time. She had a duty to do. </p><p>It was the middle of the night, when the moon was highest. She had been told by Lady Catelyn that the guard by the Kingslayer’s cell would be suitably distracted at this time. Brienne strode towards the cell with quiet confidence. There was less chance someone would stop her if she kept looking round. </p><p>When Brienne knew that the cell was close, she slowed down a little when she heard muffled voices up ahead. Her hand went to the hilt of her sword but she kept walking in the direction of the cell. </p><p>The voices grew quieter as she drew closer. The sound of her armour was loud throughout the silence of the night so Brienne reasoned they had heard it. Brienne could make out two figures at the cell. Brienne still stepped forward, half drawing her sword. Brienne readied herself for a fight. In order to get to the Kingslayer she had to defeat two guards. She wasn’t worried about her skill in battle, she was instead worried about the noise the clashing of swords would make. The ringing of steel against steel was unmistakable. </p><p>“Lady Brienne-” and “Gods, it’s only the woman,” were said at the same time and Brienne relaxed her stance. Putting her sword back into her scabbard, but still keeping her hand over it. Brienne had almost broken her vow to the Lady Catelyn by mistaking her for a guard. She could have struck down the Kingslayer too. </p><p>The Lady Catelyn was holding the end of the Kingslayers leash, a measly piece of rope was all that was needed to hold the Kingslayer. Brienne had heard he was the most skilled swordsman in all the seven kingdoms. To her, it would be wise to have at least a chain around his hands instead of a rope which could break or be whittled down over time by anything slightly sharp. Brienne knew not the prowess of Lady Catelyn in battle but she would bet her last golden stag that it was not as great as anything the Kingslayer could do to her. Brienne feared for her safety. It would only take a second for a blade to take her life. </p><p>“Lady Brienne, we haven’t much time before the guard comes back. I sent him on an errand and he will soon find out that there was no emergency which needed him,” Lady Catelyn said when she handed the end of the rope to her. Brienne glanced down at it and back to the Kingslayer. She sneered in disgust again, she could not fathom why anyone would break their most sacred oath of killing the person they were to guard. Having just failed King Renly her feelings must have been more prominent than she wished for the Kingslayer smirked at her underneath the layers of grime and beard which covered him and hid his features. </p><p>“My lady, I will honour the vow I made to you. I will safely see the Kingslayer to King's Landing,” Brienne did not move her glance from the Kingslayers when speaking, he was the threat here, yet also her charge. She needed to be wary of any sudden movements that he could make. </p><p>“You cannot seriously be entrusting my safety to this...woman?” the Kingslayer exclaimed to which he was ignored. He clearly looked her up and down with disgust. His voice betraying his feelings over her unfortunate looks.</p><p>“You have my thanks Lady Brienne,”</p><p>“No, it is I who should thank you for trusting me with the safety of your daughters.” </p><p>“My father will never trade both daughters for me. Besides I’ll be in King’s Landing and you’ll have no leverage anymore,” the Kingslayers words were once again ignored. </p><p>“You should go no, before anyone notices,” Lady Catelyn said before quickly glancing at the Kingslayer. She spoke more softly to Brienne then, “I am sorry, losing a soulmate, it’s one of the most difficult, mind numbing experiences.”</p><p>At this Brienne blanched but before she could speak Lady Catelyn was already off back towards her tent. Even she had thought that Renly was her soul mate. </p><p>“Who’d want to be your soulmate,” she heard from her side. This insult she had also heard many times before. </p><p>Her fingers clenched round the rope before she pulled sharply, when the Kingslayer was pulled a few steps forward, Brienne bodily pushed him in the direction of the forest. He stumbled but kept on going. It was more like he was leading her than her leading him. Though she could hear him muttering what was most likely obscenities under his breath. He shuffled along in compliance, for now, so Brienne risked a glance back, only to find that she couldn’t even make out the shape of Lady Catelyn anymore. So she turned back to her new task. Escort the Kingslayer to safety. Get Arya and Sansa. Escort them to safety.  </p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The great oaf of a woman, if you could even call her a woman had hold of the rope that was attached to his hands. Jaime could tell that she was tiring, as was he, they had walked until the dawn's first rays of sun hit them. Their progress had been slow but they had made quite a distance at their steady speed. </p><p>The rays of light had given them the advantage as they could move faster and see further but it also made it much more likely that they would be seen. Thus, it was more likely that they would be recognised. But Jaime needn’t have worried as the wench was quite a skilled warrior. She had dispatched three Stark men with ease. It was more than what he expected her capable of, having asked to be released of his binding in order to help her. He would have helped at first too, before making off without her.  </p><p>The wench would make a mistake at some point or other and he would escape. He was the commander of the night’s watch in King’s Landing. He would not be seen walking into the capitol at the hands of a single soldier, a woman at that. </p><p>They kept on walking until near dusk. Jaime needling Brienne with all manner of insults, trying to get under her armour figuratively. Jaime could feel his legs shaking from exertion on every step but showing weakness in front of an enemy was not an option. There would be no hope of him winning a fight with Brienne. He had seen her give two men quick deaths and one a slow one earlier.  Yet, she was still soldiering on, not reacting very much to any insults he could come up with. </p><p>An expression of sheer relief must have adjourned his face when he heard her announce that they would stop and make camp for the night. He was glad that he wasn’t facing the wench at that moment. Jaime felt he would not win a fight with another tree root, many stuck up on the ground causing him to stumble. </p><p>“Sit, by that tree there, no funny business.”</p><p>Jaime obliged willingly, eager to get the weight off his legs and feet. He was not accustomed to any sort of activity after sitting sedentary in that cell for so long. </p><p>“As the wench commands,” he said as he leant back against the tree, closing his eyes at the sensation of being able to sit down once me. As he did so, he missed the comic widening of her eyes, her mouth opening and her hand coming up to cover it. He even missed her taking a few steps back from him. </p><p>Jaime was unaware how tired he was and fell asleep almost instantly, sat up against the tree trunk. He winced as he stretched his legs out, he bent forward to examine them. Nothing was outwardly wrong. The pain was likely only from being folded in one position. </p><p>“You’re awake then,” came the voice of the wench. </p><p>“Seems I am.”  </p><p>“We have to get moving Kingslayer.”</p><p>Jaime grinned, a plan coming to mind. He was well rested, however, she was not, likely having kept watch for most of the night. He mused that after two mostly sleepless nights, now would be the best time to strike. Jaime wouldn’t hurt her too badly, just enough for him to leave without her following him for at least a day. She did protect him better than most people could. </p><p>“I’m fine where I am. The ground is perfectly accommodating, more accommodating than your soulmate will ever be able to be to you, wench.” </p><p>Jaime didn’t expect her to react so harshly to that combination of words. One moment she was a few steps away, with the end of the rope in her hands and a neutral expression on her face, the next she was positively feral. Looming over him with a deadly expression on her face. The wench reached down to his middle, he thought she meant to lift him to his feet, she never got the chance. </p><p>Jaime used his bound hands to simultaneously grab one of her swords and launch himself to his feet, shouldering the wench a couple of paces backwards, she fell onto her rear. She let out a cry of pain but he had a one track mind. To get free and to get back to Cersei. The first thing he did was plant the sword firmly into the ground and divest himself of his pathetic excuse for a rope binding. </p><p>When his hands were free he pulled the sword out the ground and held it aloft, protecting himself from an inevitable attack. Yet, it did not come. The wench was on the ground clutching at her leg. Though he barely paid attention to that. Only trying to focus on her sword.</p><p>He lowered his stolen sword a fraction and stepped forward. The wench glanced up at him, her eyes held a fear. One which he hated seeing on her face, though he couldn’t fathom why.  Jaime took another step, one of her hands came up to defend herself should he strike her unarmed. This made him sigh, his reputation as a Kingslayer made her think that he would kill her even as she was without a weapon in her hand. Then his eyes focused on her hand and found it was glistening red with blood. He took in her other hand and saw it was the same, he also saw the fabric of her trousers, it was darkening with her blood. </p><p>“Seven hells, wench,” he dropped the sword then and fell to his knees. He took her boot off without her fighting him off. The movement was so unexpected on his part she barely had time to notice his hands on her boot. </p><p>When he tried to roll up her breaches. She tried batting his hands away. Like she was trying to keep him from seeing something. She wasn't strong enough to resist him though. </p><p>“Wait. No. You can’t-You shouldn’t see,” the wench didn’t successfully persuade him to stop what he was doing. </p><p>The damage was done though and the words were there. The final words of the wench's soulmate were on her skin, ‘I don’t deserve you wench’. The soulmate mark was bruised and bloody. For if a soulmate hurt or had bad intentions of hurting their soulmate, the words would bleed. His mother had told him that it was to stop men from hurting their beloveds, his father had told him it was a way to control their soulmates. His father kept a book about the process under lock and key which he had his brother Tyrion read to him. He looked in her eyes then and saw true fear, having read the book, he could understand why their was fear in her eyes. The fear of him finding out she was his soulmate was greater than her fear of facing him in battle. He had all the power over her now, as the bond did not work both ways, woman could not inflict pain on men through the bond. It was archaic. The bond in which the male counterpart was given the right to control his intended. </p><p>He tried opening his mouth a few times whilst pressing his hand over the soulmate mark. It would heal it, his mother had told him. His father had told him that it would give him an excuse to touch the woman, to take what was his by right. Jaime believed his mother. </p><p>He glanced up at his wench and saw she was laying back, chest heaving but no longer seemed to be in as much pain. He checked the words again to make sure they were real, they were. They had also stopped bleeding now. He had held onto it for long enough. The thought that any man would use this method to control their woman had him seething inside. He would never do that to his wench. Not after today. </p><p>“I’m sorry, wench. I’m sorry you’ve been saddled with me as a soulmate.” </p><p>“Don’t be sorry. I thought I would never find my soulmate, let alone be the kingslayers soulmate.”</p><p>“Jaime, just Jaime.” </p><p>The wench looked like she wanted to ask something but Jaime saw her close her open mouth a few times, settling on not saying anything at all. </p><p>“Say what’s on your mind.”</p><p>“Ser Jaime, the words, the words I say to you, what are they? Can I see?”</p><p>Once the wench started to talk she got closer and closer to him, their faces almost touching. He was still crouched by her leg, she had now sat up. Was leaning into his space, like she could see the words through his threadbare clothes. </p><p>Jaime actually let out a chuckle at her eagerness. The first true one since the start of his captivity. </p><p>“Wench, it would be mightily indecent of me to show them to you. Unless you want to be acquainted with my more intimate parts,” Jaime said, with an almost leonine smile. </p><p>His wench blushed and turned away when his hands went to his breaches. Jaime used his hand to turn her face back to him. </p><p>“It’s alright, I won’t insult your sensitivities today, wench.” </p><p>“It’s Brienne, not wench.”</p><p>“But, I like wench so much better. Besides, you have until the day I die, to hear it. The proof is in the words on your skin. Who are you to deny that?” </p><p>“You’re right…”</p><p>“I’m just teasing you, Brienne.” </p><p>Her eyes lit up and he caught her glance down at his lips. Then he glanced down at hers. They were just a short distance away. He didn’t know who closed the distance but their lips met and it was nothing like any other kiss he had had. This was different, more real, more wholesome, more fulfilling. It was like Westoros didn't exist anymore, it was like they were the only ones that mattered.  </p><p>When they pulled apart. Jaime and Brienne took several breaths as they had quite forgotten to breathe. </p><p>“Are you going to tell me the words I say to you?” Brienne asked Jaime. </p><p>Jaime couldn’t hold back any longer, grinning he said, “No matter what anyone says, you are an oathkeeper and always have been and that is why I love you.”</p><p>Brienne smiled at him, their last words to each other were incredible. </p><p>Jaime looked down at her words again and back up at her. </p><p>“If it ever starts to hurt again, even a little, you will let me know right away. I will not hurt you through it. This I swear to you.” </p><p>Brienne gently kissed him again, this time on the check. On the beard which was long overdue for a shave.  </p><p>“What happens now?”</p><p>“We continue on to King’s Landing to get Lady Stark her daughters for a start, yes. Then, you and I shall have a proper sword fight, with wooden practice swords, so that there is no chance of pain at all. We need to settle who would win in a proper sword fight. I'm pretty sure it's going to be me, but I need to be sure.”</p><p>“I would like that, Ser Jaime.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. King's Landing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ser Jaime had been whisked away upon arrival to the keep. He lost sight of the Lady Brienne when they were practically pulled apart by the servants and his family. The whole of the King’s Guard had been there. Not to welcome him back, but to protect the King, Cersei and his children. There was no fanfare at his return, only a curt nod from his father and then the King's Guard were dismissed from the room. </p>
<p>Cersei, who he had been wanting to see and had killed for, to get back to had immediately given him the cold shoulder. She had placed her haughty gaze on him before striding away. Nothing was said between them. He was then informed of the state he was in, described as worse than a ‘stinking whore on the King’s name day’. </p>
<p>Soon after, he was taken to the baths, had been shaven, well fed and fitted for new clothing. He had lost weight while travelling. Then he had gone to several meetings, with his father and the meister. He also had a less than successful meeting with Cersei. Their reunion was not at all what he had planned. He had told her that he couldn't be with her, she didn’t understand why and Jaime couldn’t tell her. If he did then Brienne would be in danger, Cersei had a lot of rage and could hold a grudge for a long time. Cersei turned the tables on him and stated that he had left her when she needed him. She used the excuse that he was too late, too late to protect her from Robert using her soul mark against her. Guilt wracked him. When he left, he was sure Cersei was trying to make it so that it was her idea that they shouldn’t be together. She also implied that Brienne was the Kingslayer's whore. He knew better but the sad thing was he couldn’t correct that assumption. Days passed in a blur but the Lady Brienne had been on the back of his mind. It was her face that she fell asleep to at night. </p>
<p>Jaime Lannister also slept in his feather bed while thinking of how he didn’t deserve Lady Brienne. She was the opposite of him, she had all the attributes that he did not, she was trying to keep her vows, was not corrupt and wanted to help all that she came across. She would never accept him, he was the Kingslayer after all. </p>
<p>He had even activated the soul mark. Another thing to make him an oathbreaker. He had sworn to himself that he would never use it, especially after witnessing what it could do first hand. That was the only vow he knew that he would be able to keep yet he had broken it.  </p>
<p>Not only that, shortly after he had kissed her. He had given into his baser desires. No wonder the wench feared him. That fear was not unfounded, the archaic rights had been activated, meaning that he could do with her what he wanted. Many people married their soulmates but he thought that she wouldn’t want that. She was not going to be tarnished by his name. Her being labelled his whore filled him with a pain he didn’t know could be felt in his heart. </p>
<p>The image of her underneath him, came unbidden. He envisioned her face, eyes closed in ecstasy, moaning his name as he made her come undone. When Jaime felt himself stir, he pushed the vision aside, frustrated. He needed to find that wench and have the sword fight he had promised her. Get her out of his system. Then get her out of his life. Give her the sword and armour he had commissioned and send her on her way with Sansa in tow. He would stay in King's Landing and allow her to keep her vow to Lady Catelyn. To exchange him for her daughters. There was only one Stark child here, Sansa. Arya had been in the wind and no one had seen or heard from her. Jaime had reached out to Varys to try and get some information but even he didn't know anything.  </p>
<p>He fell asleep and dreamed of beating Brienne in a melee. She had put up a great fight but had been let down by her grimaces and grunts when she lunged. Other than that, they were perfectly matched in the art of battle. Matching each other move for move.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Once the pair reached King’s Landing and Brienne had time to think about their journey and their time together as she had been effectively left to rot by Ser Jaime. The only people who saw her were servants who bought her food. She even asked to borrow a copy of ‘The Archaic Rights’ a book, written by Meisters, all about the soul mark and soulmates. It frustrated Brienne to Brienne that they had not given it to her. They had not even responded to her query. In her mind Ser Jaime had become the Kingslayer again but her mind kept warring with her heart. Was he more than just that moniker? Even if he was an oathbreaker, he was still an oathkeeper. All in the same fell swoop. One action had defined him for life. Travelling with him had led her to change her opinion of him but him leaving her like this, had once again forced her mind and heart into disarray. </p>
<p>After reaching King’s Landing, Brienne had not known what to expect. There were multiple enemies there, Ser Jaime, was the least of her worries. Even if he was her destined soulmate, he could hurt her in ways that others could not, he could effectively control her, since they had touched and the archaic marks had activated. As promised he had not used her soul mark against her on the road. He had not taken another kiss from her either. Seemingly, getting more and more lost in thought as they got closer and closer to King’s Landing. Brienne almost thought that he was getting worried about what would happen. </p>
<p>He had even saved her life, when some of Robb Stark’s bannermen attacked their camp. It was after that incident, that he told her about why he broke his vow. Why he was labelled the Kingslayer by many, all for the wrong reasons. Brienne believed him, his truth was shown in his eyes and his actions regarding her. </p>
<p>There was a flurry of action when they arrived at King’s Landing. Many people demanded her head but Ser Jaime had stopped them all. Claiming that she had kept him safe. Claiming that she should be rewarded. Then Ser Jaime had been spirited away by his Sister who gave her the look of disdain she usually got. Though, somehow, Brienne knew the look meant more than what it was. </p>
<p>They had given her a room, but it was tucked away in one of the disused servants quarters, not fit for anyone really. The room was damp with sea water and cold, more like a cell than a room. Brienne did not complain, it was more than what she hoped for but at the same time less. Surely, Ser Jaime, would have provided more for her. Or wanted more from her. She stayed awake the first night after finding out that they were soulmates, expecting him to try and take what he wanted. Yet, he didn’t and still hadn’t taken anything. Brienne was nothing to look at and maybe he regretted kissing her. Ser Jaime was right to hide her away from Westeros and not claim her publicly as his own. He was the opposite, he was a Lannister and could be heir to Casterly Rock. The man of many a woman's fantasies. Any woman would be lucky to have him. However, his handsomeness and beauty wasn’t skin deep. He could be ruthless but he wasn’t with her. </p>
<p>A knock on the door startled Brienne out of her thoughts.<br/>
“Lady Brienne?” </p>
<p>Brienne got up with haste, making herself presentable, she recognised the voice, it was Ser Jaime. Though, presentable was wearing clothes which she had on since she released Ser Jaime from his cage. </p>
<p>When she pulled open the door, an angry reply was on her lips. But she stopped short when she saw what Ser Jaime looked like. He was clean shaven, wearing a new doublet, a sword at his side. The sword had a golden lion on it. Her glance went further down. </p>
<p>“Brienne...Are you even listening to me?” </p>
<p>Brienne was startled out of her thoughts once more. When she met his eyes, his eyes were warm and a smirk appeared on his face. </p>
<p>“Like what you see? I’ve changed a lot since we first met.” Ser Jaime teased her resulting in a blush appearing on her face. </p>
<p>“Ser Jaime. I apologise. What were you trying to tell me?”</p>
<p>“I was just saying that I’ve been trying to track you down since we got back. Trying to find information about your whereabouts was difficult. I fear a lot of the servants fear Cersei’s wrath more than mine.” As he was talking Ser Jaime, ran a finger over the dampness on the walls, before appearing at the straw bed. A grimace appearing on his face. </p>
<p>Brienn opened and shut her mouth watching Ser Jaime assess her room. Clearly, looking around in distaste. A smile lit up her face, her soulmate had been trying to find her, he wanted to spend time with her. A warmth spread within her. She was wanted. </p>
<p>“We need to engage in a swordfight, Wench,” Ser Jaime said after he swept the room with one last glance. Brienne’s stomach clenched as her hopes were dashed. He only wanted to prove he was the better swordsman. That was the only reason he was here. </p>
<p>“As you wish, Ser Jaime.” </p>
<p>“Wench, it’s just Jaime. We are mates after all.” </p>
<p>He put a hand on her back, urging her out of the room. Brienne accepted the touch, for if it was going to be the only type of touch she would receive from him, she had to cherish it. </p>
<p>“Where are we going, Ser Jaime?” Brienne questioned. Then, she blanched. She had just done something he had told her not too. Brienne braced for pain to come through the soulmark. But, nothing happened. </p>
<p>A hand cupped her chin. “Brienne, you never need fear that from me.” His voice and eyes seemingly darkening. A haunted look appearing on his face. </p>
<p>A small smile appeared on Brienne’s face. Even if he didn’t want her, he wasn’t going to hurt her. That was more than she could ask for. “Thank you...Jaime. Are we going to have the match now?” </p>
<p>“I will see to it that you are given a better room, and then we shall have that sword fight at dawn tomorrow. I can’t have you saying that I only beat you because you had been sleep deprived. When I beat you, it will be on equal footing.”</p>
<p>“What makes you think you can win?” </p>
<p>“I’ve seen you fight. You grimace when you lunge.”</p>
<p>"If you're so sure that you can win. We should up the stakes for it. If I win, you will let me leave with Sansa," Brienne said to him. He seemed to consider for a few moments. Jaime was going to let Sansa go with her anyway, so this was a good deal for him. </p>
<p>"What do I get if I win?" </p>
<p>There was a lengthy pause before Brienne offered, "Another kiss."</p>
<p>"We have a deal, Brienne," Jaime knew that he would let her win. He didn't want to steal another kiss from her. He could not allow her to give herself to him, all because of a silly bet.  </p>
<p>They shook on it and Jaime knew that this was another vow that he could keep. His pride might be wounded but that would be forgotten with time. As would his thoughts of Brienne. </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Brienne awoke the next day, feeling more rested than she had in a long time. The feather bed and warmth of the hearth in her room made her sleep soundly. She donned her armour, the one which Ser Jaime had commissioned for her. She quickly made her way to the place where she had to meet Ser Jaime for their clashing of wooden practice swords. She would win and then she would take Sansa back to her mother. There was no way she could allow herself to lose. It would mean breaking her vow to Lady Catelyn. </p>
<p>Ser Jaime was already there, waiting for her with a smile on his face, like someone who had already won. </p>
<p>"Wench. I was half thinking you wouldn't turn up. I am the greatest swordsman in all of Westeros after all." </p>
<p>"I would never. You think I wouldn't face you. You must be delusional. I will keep my vow to Lady Catelyn so don't expect me to hold back." </p>
<p>"As you wish, Lady Brienne. But, I will not be going easy on you. Despite the toy swords," Ser Jaime said, proffering one of them to Brienne hilt first. </p>
<p>"What are the rules?" Brienne asked him as they started circling each other. </p>
<p>"I don't know who you've been fighting...there are no rules in war," Ser  Jaime stated as he playfully lunged forward, making Brienne take a side step to avoid his attack. The soulmark did not trigger but Brienne felt it tingle.</p>
<p>"First to yield loses," Brienne said and Ser Jaime nodded. </p>
<p>They circled each other for a few more beats. Testing each others footwork and reflexes. Brienne grimaced so Jaime bought his sword up in defence, the blow was easily deflected. </p>
<p>"Stop grimacing before you lunge!" Jaime exclaimed causing Brienne to lash out in anger, making Jaime go on the defensive. Knocking three of her jabs away from him in quick succession. Her attacks having no effect on him made her more aggressive. Jaime had to take several steps back. </p>
<p>Soon, he forgot all about his plan to let her win. His mind making him compete in the dance between them with the best of his ability. He kept searching for an opening to attack. Brienne would tire from all the powerful blows she was trying to lay on him. Jaime admired her, in this moment, her hair, sticking to her forehead as it glistened with sweat. Ser Jaime, deflected a blow with more force than necessary but he miscalculated his swing and it hit her hand instead of the wooden sword. </p>
<p>"Aaaahhhh. I yield," Brienne screamed as she fell to her knees, tears springing to her eyes. Surely, he hadn't swung hard enough to bring a warrior down with a single glancing blow. Her hands going down to her soulmark and then he realised.  </p>
<p>"Oh Gods, Brienne. I am so sorry," Jaime said, dropping his sword and placing his hands on his soulmates soul mark to comfort them. Brienne looked at him, like she was waiting for him to do something. To do what he didn't know. He looked into her eyes, trying to find out what she was waiting for. Her eyes glanced down to his lips and then he remembered. He took his hands away from her and said in disgust, "I would never use this against you. Not like this. Getting a kiss with you isn't worth this."</p>
<p>He expected Brienne to stop crying but it only made her cry harder. </p>
<p>"Is your mark still hurting?" </p>
<p>"No. Only my pride. I know I'm nothing to look at. I know I'm not what you were expecting. I'm not a beauty by any means but do you have to say that my kiss is worth nothing. That's just cruel. I wish you had the decency to tell me-"</p>
<p>Brienne was cut off when Ser Jaime's lips covered hers. Her soul mark seemed to hum in delight. This kiss wasn't like their first one. It was more. Ser Jaime's hands wandered up her back. Hers ran up and down his sides. When their tongues collided, it took all of Brienne's strength not to fall to the floor. When they parted, Ser Jaime leant his forehead against hers, their sweat intermingling. </p>
<p>Ser Jaime pulled back to look into hers eyes as he said, "Brienne. You are a beauty. You are brave. You are worth it. Kissing you makes me feel whole. Never, ever think otherwise." </p>
<p>"I thought, you didn't want me."</p>
<p>"Oh, I want you Brienne," Jaime said, glancing down at himself. Brienne followed his gaze and could see the evidence that backed up his statement. </p>
<p>"Jaime..." </p>
<p>"Brienne." </p>
<p>"What happens now?"</p>
<p>"We take Sansa back to Lady Stark." </p>
<p>"I like that plan, Jaime."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>